


First

by blackmustache



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmustache/pseuds/blackmustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash sometimes wondered what would have happened if he’d met Kaylee first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**TITLE:** First  
 **SUMMARY:** Wash sometimes wondered what would have happened if he’d met Kaylee first.  
 **PAIRING:** Wash/Kaylee, and some Wash/Zoe  
 **TIMELINE:** Sorta pre-Serenity (pilot, not movie) but it could really be placed anywhere.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. Really, I do. Nothing what-so-ever.  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** If you want it, ask! I’ll say yes. I don’t remotely bite. Mostly :D  
 **DEDICATION:** For [](http://ellie79.livejournal.com/profile)[**ellie79**](http://ellie79.livejournal.com/). She requested it, and even though she was the last person to request a fic, it’s my pet pairing, and it got written second instead :D

 

  
Wash sometimes wondered what would have happened if he’d met Kaylee first.

The first thing Zoe had said about him - he knew, he’d overheard - had been “he bothers me.” To Wash, that was a challenge. A challenge which he passed with a rather hefty measure of success.

By the time Mal hired Kaylee, he and Zoe were firmly a “they”. This was a woman who’d managed to get him to shave off his beloved moustache, and well within a month of them meeting. It had to be love.

The first thing that Kaylee had said about him, though, had been “what‘s his story?” Which was an entirely more pleasing thing to have a pretty girl say about you than “he bothers me.” Unfortunately, the person she’d chosen to say it to had been Zoe, whose reply had been a curt “he’s _my_ story,” and that was that.

The first thing Zoe had said about Kaylee - he knew, she’d said it to him - had been “she bothers me.” He’d tried to stick up for her but was accused of having a crush, and spent the rest of the week sleeping on the floor.

He and Zoe had been married within the year, and he wasn’t supposed to wonder any more what would have happened if he’d met Kaylee first. But still, he sometimes did.  



End file.
